


梦

by loveloki123



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, loki is a gift
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 又是一发pwp 内含：1。loki/“我”（男 女） 2. lady loki/“我”  （女 女） 雷者慎入，或是及时止步。相同爱好者敞开大门欢迎您昂！





	梦

你知道世界上最幸运的事是什么吗？  
我时常思考这个问题，得出的答案都只有一个，那就是，能拥有洛基作为我的爱人。  
洛基，他是……额，她……反正，洛基是一个天才，是一个尤物。在任何一方面。  
不过今天我仅仅想分享的是我们在床上的故事。

你知道每天打开家门，都能收获惊喜是什么感觉吗？洛基，就是这样，每天都会给我惊喜。

比如现在，我一开卧室的门，视线就直直的撞进一对挺翘饱满的乳房里。我忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，能感觉到自己的身子在一瞬间绷紧，不过为了不让自己显得太过性急，我故作镇定的踱到她面前。  
叫她，“洛基……”  
床上的尤物听出我嗓音中携带的干涩，扬起嘴角，仿佛这是她意料之中的。  
“脱。”她看着我，那双绿色的瞳孔中满含着笑意，她边下命令的同时双腿交叠着换了个方向，胳膊环抱在胸前，挺直了腰，遮住胸前那一双硕大饱满的美味。  
我心中隐怀着期待，解开自己衣衫，任两摆敞开，露出我微黄的皮肤。

洛基实在太白了。哦，对，她的女体更甚。

我觉得自己也没必要在矜持了，索性撇开腿直接坐在她身上。双手搂住她，不安分的摸索起来。她的黑色卷发都无比诱人，我一边吮吸着她红艳的嘴唇一边用手指勾住她的一缕头发打着旋儿。  
“小变态，”洛基一个反身用力将我压在床上，我注视着她的双眼，手顺着她的脸颊抚下来。突然她的身形发生了变化，她的五官在我的视线内变得更加立体……“不，保持这样子。”我看着她的脸逐渐变成了他男体时的模样。  
“都一样。”他俯下身蹭了蹭，在我的耳边吐出一口气，故意低沉着嗓音：“这不是惊喜吗？”  
“是惊……”我搂紧他的头紧贴着我的胸口，我已经有些微微的喘息着，“我还是更喜欢你刚才的样子。”  
“一会儿……”他开始着手解开我胸前的束缚，丢到一边。他凉凉的鼻尖贴上我的胸口，接着埋头吸了起来，红润的两粒在他的舔弄之下逐渐挺起，他的舌尖每摩挲过去，都带给我一阵颤栗。我双手紧紧抱住他的头，两腿也分开，感受他在我腿间的磨弄。  
他将两根坚硬的手指隔着裙子探到我身下，隔着薄薄的一层布料扣搔着我的小花。不一会儿，我自己都能感觉到身下变得湿漉漉的，抠弄慢慢也变得粘腻起来。

直到我再也受不了，一把将他推起，自己腾出一只手往下褪内裤。他看着我猴急的样子眼睛笑的都弯起来，眼珠也亮闪闪的。  
他太漂亮了，尤其是那一笑，看得我头晕目眩。

“进来！”我伸手去摸他身下的那根……他拍开我的手，没有理这茬，反倒直接将一根手指插进了进来。  
接着开始了抽插，“唔……”他的手指很长，插的我很爽。  
但是一根手指怎么够，我能感觉到自己因为兴奋下体源源不断的分泌出水，他足够体贴的又加入了一根手指。  
他的手指在甬道里面旋转着，按压。甚至还在尝试着勾起来。  
他看着我笑，天呢！我的脸一定红透了。

“把手拿开，我喜欢看你这样子。”他的右手凉凉的，将我捂在脸上的双手扒拉开。随手钳着它们扶在了自己的腰上，“你也可以随便摸摸，都做了多少次了，怎么还这么害羞。”  
胡说，我哪有害羞，明明刚才主动脱掉裤子的可是我自己！还不是被他逼出来的，如果我不主动一点，不知道他还要玩儿到什么时候，他好像喜欢看我极度渴望他的样子。

我的手顺着他的腰腹勾划，他筋肉结实的腹肌，让我忍不住吞咽口水。他看我几乎摸的入迷了，便又起了坏心眼儿，两根手指插在我的阴道里开始了疯狂的挑弄。我叫了一声，绷紧身体。两只手也很用力的抓在他身上，完事之后，他苍白的皮肤上甚至还留着几个指印。

怪你自己！在他指着这个印记一脸调笑着看我时，我就回给他这种眼神。

“嗯！”双腿夹紧，他的手指却依旧毫不留情的加快着速度，快感一波接着一波，马上……就要到了……我“啊……”的一声，然后有那么一段时间再也发不出任何声音，高潮一股脑的朝我袭来，我的大脑都一片空白，只能张着嘴向外呼出热气。  
他的手指还在动着，我的下身有一股一股的水顺着他向外抽出时候的缝隙喷射出来。

感觉小腿一阵痉挛，我这么轻易的就交代在了他的手里。  
果然……  
“不行啊，”啧啧的他摇着头。

然后掰开我的双腿，摆出更方便进入的样子。我能看见他挺起的阴茎随着动作一晃一晃的，可不是么……这个大家伙才刚要进来。

“我可以。”我抱着两条腿弯，完全把下体展露在他眼前，现在那个地方还在不停的流水，渴望着进入的样子一定淫荡极了。  
他用手指使劲揉了一把我的阴蒂，我哼哼出声，更勾起了他的性质。他两根手指扒开我的阴唇，将阴蒂头完全暴露出来，“虽然你的下面很没用，但是这个小家伙还精神的很呢。”他弹了一下红肿的小球，我的泪一下就涌了出来。

他的另一只手攥成拳，伸到我的眼前。“看看这是什么……”接着有液体顺着他的指缝流出来，滴在我的胸膛，凉水？我的身体扭动，胸前的乳浪也跟着晃动。  
“冰块。”他展开手，一个亮晶冰莹的小立方体立在他的掌心，他们神……真是有够莫名其妙，魔法到底用在什么地方……  
还没等我想完，他用手指捏着融化着的冰块抵到了我的洞口。

“唔，唔……不要。”我感受到火热的欲望将冰块加速融化，但是乍一接触到这么低温的物体还是让我忍受不了。他居然还在往里磨蹭着冰块，好像要将它一并塞进去。

“不行。”我挣扎着晃动双腿，企图让下面的小嘴摆脱冰块的侵袭。大概是反抗的太激烈了，他一巴掌拍在我的穴口上，抓住我的两瓣，将冰块直接按在阴蒂上。

天呢，突如其来的刺激，我身体一阵颤抖之后仿佛虚脱了一样。

他握住自己的阴茎，用龟头磨蹭着我分泌出的液体，一下一下的挑，像要把它们顺着流出的小口给堵回去。我控制着自己的小嘴一缩一张的，想要趁他往里探的时候直接将他给吃进去。  
现在痒的受不了，我真的急需他能插入帮我止痒。

终于，他玩够了。一挺腰，整个都插入进去。被填满的感觉，我舒服的呼出一口气，把小腿环在他的腰上。  
他拖住我往他的方向拽，企图贴紧，操的更加深入。

“太大了。”我们两个人的火热交接在一处，这种刺激，让我更加忍不住的夹紧身体，他前面那么过分，我可不能轻易的放他出去。  
他要向外抽出的时候，察觉到了我的意图，扽住我的胳膊死死的继续向前猛挺身体。  
“不要了，不要了，出去。”我立刻放弃了抵抗，他就像一把尖利的小刀，而我是一个皮很厚的橙子，他麻利的直切下去，我就被切成了两瓣，并且蜜汁四溅。他的抽插逐渐顺畅起来，并且伴随着节奏低吼。我迎合着撞击，发出细碎的呻吟。

我有时候也想自己下面这张不争气的小嘴，为什么总是不停的流水。这场性事不知道何时才能结束，我被他捣的晕晕乎乎的，其间换了好几种姿势，都没有将他给催出来。虽然我知道即使他射过一次之后，还可能会在迎来第二场。

“我不行了……”我说的是实话，我上面和下面的嘴都很诚实。嘴上说着求饶的话，同时下面饥渴的流着口水。

终于，他似乎到了极限，他的脸也红扑扑的。我捧着他的脸颊，满眼的痴迷，像是如获至宝。他也确实是我的珍宝。

他用那迷人的嗓音说了一声：“我也来了……”便一口叼住我的奶头，埋在我的胸口上，不再动了。他的精液一滴不剩的全都射进了我的体内。

“哦，流出来了……”他盯着小洞里流出来的粘稠，用手指拨弄着企图重新塞回去。

“你干什么？”我笑他的幼稚举动，标记地盘儿吗？

他被我看的有点不好意思，指指自己半硬的阴茎，问我：“你还要再来一次？”

“不用了，不用了。”

—————————--—分割线—--—————————

“下面该是我的主场了吧？”我躺了一会儿，缓了过来。其实我也一直没有消耗什么体力……就是下体被他撞的生疼。

“嗯？哦，是……”洛基应了一声，任我骑坐在他的身上，我穴里他的精液洞口顺着流出来，在他的小腹上积成一滩。

他说话算话。  
我看着身下的那张脸重新变得秀气，两个巨大的乳房赤裸裸的出现在刚才还是胸肌的地方。  
刺激的我淫荡的小穴又开始流水，我将头埋进她的乳房中间狠命的吸着。

她嘤咛一声，看着我用舌头裹住她的奶头舔了起来。  
“现在也该你享受了……”我沉浸在她香甜的气味里。说不清是我们俩谁在享受着，刚刚也是都各自享受，我已经开始胡言乱语。

我恋恋不舍的离开她的胸部，整个人往她的身下走。

趴在她的腿间，我欣赏着那片神秘之地。  
洛基，可以是男人，也可以是女人。他同时拥有着两份不同的美丽，我可爱的双性爱人！  
我伸出手安慰似的的揉弄她的小穴，那里，不一会儿也开始分泌出液体。我喉咙哽动，舔舔自己干涩的嘴唇。

我将自己的脸都充满痴迷的紧贴在她的两腿之间，一股甜蜜的味道从她的下体散发出来。我用舌尖细细的给她口交，舔遍可以让她快乐的每一处角落。享受着她的指尖难耐的抓进我的发丝里，我便舔更加痴迷。

我的舌头忙着，鼻尖也蹭着她的穴肉，时不时还划过她的阴蒂，她发出的声音像是催情剂一样打进我的血液里，我的脸一定红透了。我用尽全部技巧安慰着她，手摸到自己的下身，也安慰起自己来。

 

“你怎么这么美味。”我抽空停下来夸赞一句，才不至于咬着自己的舌头。

“是你太饥渴了，每次都舔的这么用力。”她看我像是看着一条乖巧的小狗，眼睛一挑，露出狡黠的微笑，她的手磨弄着我的头发，给我以奖励。

 

“我真想把你的水都喝干净。”我又窜上去，与她面对面的吻到一起，“嗯？尝尝，这是你自己的味道。”  
她被我亲的只能“唔唔”着回应，“这味道怎么样？多好，多甜蜜，你怪不得我每次都想给你舔到吃进去。”

直到再次分开，  
洛基用手背擦了擦嘴角粘连而出的津液，眼睛又亮闪闪的冒出睛光，将我给扑倒在床上，“好了，你玩够了吗？”

没有，我胡乱摇着头。“刚才都听你的，现在不应该听我的了？”

“好好好，”她不耐烦的扯了一下枕头，不过觉得这样做确实也公平一些，她不好反驳。

 

我嘿嘿笑着，又爬到她的身下，她的大腿白嫩异常，让我都不忍心玷污。我把手按在上面，她丰满的肉就会从指缝中间被挤出浑圆饱满的一块一块儿。手再拿开，一道粉嫩的印记便留在原地。

其实我也受不了了，我将她的一条腿抬起来，自己坐进去，也分开两腿。直到调整好位置，我们两个穴口紧贴在一起。  
我抱着她的美腿，爱不释手，胸部也在上面磨弄。  
太爽了……我一使劲，能在她的嫩肉上蹭着自己的阴蒂。

想必她也蹭到了敏感点，我们两个都开始用力的较劲在一起，两张小嘴里流出的液体相互交融在，发出粘腻的声响。  
不一会儿，我们都满脸通红的达到了高潮。  
我虔诚的亲吻着她的每一寸皮肤，所过之处留下一片稀稀疏疏的吻痕。

在她刚刚高潮过一次之后，我又开始玩儿起她的穴来，她无奈的笑了一声：“你怎么就是舔不够呢？”还是乖乖的张开了大腿。

我双手揽着她的腿根儿，卖力极了。

直到她整个穴口被我舔的鲜红欲滴，我的舌头才真正操进她的小穴里。

又紧又滑……我的舌尖在里面探索。

她则将甬道夹紧，想要阻止我去到更深的地方。我惩罚似的拧了一下她的阴蒂，她立马老实了。

我的舌头毫不留情的在她体内扫荡着，玩弄着她阴蒂的手指也越发用力。没持续多久，她的腰都躬起来，穴也开始颤抖，她一声更比一声高亢的呻吟着，阴道和阴蒂同时迎来了高潮！

并且潮喷了！  
她的热浪的水直接喷出来，大部分都被我喝了进去。

太美味了。

看着躺在床上不住喘息着，全身粉红的她，像极了刚被端上桌的美味佳肴。但是她这盘，已经被吃掉一半了，卖相却越来越好。

 

我跑到床下，打开床头柜。她还没有从高潮的余味中清醒过来，但是微微抬眼盯着我，她的表情我看懂了，仿佛是在问我：居然还有体力？

是的，我在这方面打鸡血的体力连我自己都琢磨不透。

我献宝似的抓出一根透明的粉色“双头”来，双头的两边粗细差不多，但就是纹理形状有些不太一样。  
我私心要把满是凸点的一面给洛基使用。

我们俩面对着，一人一头儿，将双头两边都给舔的亮晶晶，湿漉漉的，到可以插进去了的地步。

我拉起洛基，帮她摆成跪趴在床上的姿势。小心翼翼的将带着凸点的一端插进她的小穴里面，还贴心的抽弄了几下，让她适应，她舒服的扬起脖子，晃动着小屁股的样子，让我差点流了鼻血。

将一端固定好以后，我也翻了个身，背对着她，用自己的小屁股将另一端也吃了进去。

现在我们两个背对着连接在了一起。

“啊！”还没反应过来，我突然一声惨叫，洛基用力向后一顶，插在我身体里的这一段没什么花样，比较光滑，被她直接一捅就进去了好深！我赶紧拼命夹紧了小穴，才不至于被捅穿了。

她心情还很好似的，继续向后晃着屁股，我被她用棒子操的忍不住眼泪都顺着流出来。

实在受不了，我就开始耍赖了！我用手握住身后那段棒子拔出来向后捅着，她惊呼一声，被我也操的眼泪汪汪。

不过，还是我先求饶，才终于休战了，我们俩都累的仰躺在床上。那根棒子还是将我们连接在一起，谁稍微动一下都给对方带来一阵快感。

 

我躺着，突然想着她高潮的样子，止不住的大笑起来。她问，我也不答，给她气的够呛。又扭动着屁股操起我来，我也不甘示弱，猛烈回击。  
最后就是我们俩面对着面，看着对方的穴口吞咽着棒子的香艳画面，纷纷达到了高潮。

不过好像是我更惨一点，因为之前被他射在了体内，棒子拔出来的时候，顺着眼儿里还流出了一股白浆。

她笑话我，  
我毫不在意。

这一晚，太过瘾了。我们都玩的太累了，搂在一起，睡着了。

 

第二天，醒来，一点也不羡慕对方眼里全是自己的爱人。

在等聊了两句，发现，原来昨夜我们彼此也都出现在对方的梦里。

 

The end.


End file.
